


We can learn to fly together.

by Why_so_serious21



Series: We could be heroes [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Protective Danny, Romantic Comedy, Sky high AU kinda, Sky high au! Kinda, Tiny gay Hollis, broody gay carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_serious21/pseuds/Why_so_serious21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fandom and I did this first chapter on my phone so I wouldn't lose the prompt the rest will be on my laptop I promise. So also if there are any spelling errors or, errors what so ever please just let me know so I can fix it or something like that.This is also my first fic so any feed back would be nice to.---; Laura Hollis has always lived in the shadow of her parents, also known as earth's greatest defenders. With her mom gone Laura is expected to fill her shoes ,but can she really commit to something her heart isn't really into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what u think. Please.the next chapter will be on my laptop in 3rd person and longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally edited this .

In a world full of superheroes, there were two that stood above all the rest:  
The chief and his wife Jetstream. The Chief's super-strength made him practically indestructible and his wife's supersonic flight made them the ideal team they were unstoppable. By day the lived as Mark and Grace Hollis, but when trouble raised the were the worlds greatest defenders. After saving the world from "The all evil dean" (aka my dad's nemesis.) dad decided that it was a good time to retire so, they settled down and had a kid, me Laura Hollis .

But, all good things must come to an end l guess. I was 8 when it happened me and my mom where in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies, a normal lazy Sunday with my mom when a huge explosion from the city rattled the house. My dad all but ran out of the bathroom and frantically looked back and fourth between me and my mom. Their matching red phones (courtesy of the mayor) both started ringing and right away I know something bad had happening. It turned out to be "The Dean", she was back from the "rift" (which was suppose to be one of the world most inescapable prison.) and bombing the city with surprise, surprise her home made giant robots. She was looking for revenge on my parents for ruining her last plan to turn the human race into penguins they had put her away and with a life-sentence or so they had thought. My parents all but rushed to get into their old red,white, and blue suits.

Before they took off to save the world the dropped me off at our neighbors also know as Mrs. Lawrence's (moms old sidekick's) house where she know I'd be safe. Mom told me she's loved me then kissed my head and left and I just got this feeling,like it was her last goodbye. 

That day was a REALLY eventful day, it was the day I became best friends with Mrs. Lawrence's kid Danny ,and the day my mom died.


	2. Morning fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets ready for ''Silas''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised 2nd ch. in 3rd pov

* 7 years later*  
*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
Laura groans as she slams her hand on the snooze on her alarm clock and drifts off again. \ ''LAURA! Her dad calls out from downstairs. when there's no reply he yells out again.''LAURA wake up or your gonna be late for your first day at Silas''. When the words finally register in Laura's head she pops out of her yellow and white bed to the hardwood floor.  
''Laura you o.k. up there? Mark asks worriedly. '' ya I'm fine dad just fell, im o.k though''. She was really nervous though because of course today was her freshman year at ''Silas', school for gifted''. (plus Silas was a huge flying island, and she kinda had a fear of heights. But you know who wouldn’t want to be on a huge flying island?!?)  
Even though she has yet to get her powers Laura is still determined to have a great experience at Silas and no one is going to take that away from her. she heads down stairs to get a light breakfast before school. OK maybe She didn’t want to fill her tummy because heights equal queasy Laura and lets just say queasy Laura, and full Laura don’t quit get along so well.  
But all thoughts flow out the window as hers nose caught the smell of bacon and pancakes. ''Good morning pumpkin, I made you some breakfast so there's plenty of bacon and eggs to go around. Today's a big day for you and your gonna need your protein'', Mark said as he embraces his daughter in a giant bear hug.  
Mark Hollis was the literal definition of a ''genital giant'', he's 6'4'', has happy honey brown eyes that also carry so much sadness, and his smile is kindness. He also has light honey brown hair that has specks of grayness and is clean shaved simple man.  
''Daaaad!'' Laura draws out as mark spins her around. Mark genitally sets Laura Down and ruffles her honey blonde hair. '' Sorry honey bear I'm just so excited for you''. Her dad replies with a sheepish smile. ''Just think about it Laura soon your going to be out there fighting crime and saving the world just like your old man.''  
"ya I guess I will be'', she said around grabs a plate and mindlessly starts filling it with bacon and pancakes. Laura know it's probably a bad idea to eat really heavy and go on a flying island but that bacon looks sooo delicious.  
''come on luar aren't you excited at least a little excited? Mark ask trying to get his daughter as pumped up as he is. ''your going to learn how to control your powers and how to save the world, at least tell me your excited?  
'' ummm y-ya dad about that I-" "wait! Don't tell me i think i know what it is." Mark cuts her off. Let me guess you don't just have my super-strength you can fly to can't, you?"   
It's silent for a what feels like eternity but really is a couple of seconds. She really isn't sure how to just tell her dad that she hasn’t gotten her powers yet, if she even has any. Laura doesn't want to be disappoint to her dad so she simply stuffs her mouth full of bacon and nods. Mark jumps up faster than a five-year old on Christmas day. ''Ha! Mark exclaims, '' I knew it you were just trying to fool your old man, but to bad for you this old man know you better than you think kiddo''.  
Laura wants to scuff at her dads latest statement but holds it down and finishes eating. She feels guilty REALLY guilty. A few minutes pass and like clock-work there's a loud knock at the door. ''I'll get it it's probably just Danny''. Laura said quickly scrambling away to get the door.  
Danny Lawrence was a pure 6'2'' athletic beauty, with her beautiful deep blue eyes and her freely flowing ginger hair. Or at least that’s what Laura thinks. Laura pulled open the door open her breath caught in her throat.  
''Whats up lil Hollis", Danny said coolly. "Ummm h-hey dan, I mean g-reat I'm doing great''. Nailed it Laura thinks to herself. Danny lets out a chuckle at how Laura acts at sometimes she can be a tiny ball of rage and at other times she was so embarrassed she would turn a color brighter then red. They stood there for some time honey brown eyes staring dreamily back at deep blue ones. Until Mark clearing his throat from behind Laura. "Oh Hey Danny, how are you kid? Mark asks snapping the two girls out of their daze.  
Laura always thought it was funny to see how the two reacted to each other because they both have super-strength and Danny was always trying to get marks approve so they have done bunch of stupid things together. And since she can remember shes always has had small crush on Danny but has never acted on it and probably never will. Her dad of course noticed and has made it his mission to try and get them together but Laura just never really felt it.  
As the to giants talk back and forth Laura just sighs and tells them she's going to finish getting ready. Laura quickly jumps in the shower, brushes her teeth and gets dressed in a shirt with tiny black cupcakes, her light blue skinny jeans, and her lucky black converses.  
*****************************************  
Laura comes back down stairs to find Danny and her dad hugging like actually hugging which hasn't happened in a long time. She clears her throat " so what are you two weirdos up to?" Danny just smiles at Laura and said they were just having a ''chat'' what ever that means. " Anyway I hate to break up this moment dad, but dan and I need to get going''. Laura's dad raps her in another bear hug. ''Ok pumpkin have a good day and I love you''. "K dad I'll see you later and love you too.''  
-So today Laura's gonna have a good day and nothing's gonna stop her. Or at least she thinks..... -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got chips all over my keyboard .


	3. welcome to the "Flying death Machine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura absolutely "loves" the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on ch. 4 and 5 and their really long and eventful. Wow that kinda sounded wrong. Anyway I also don't think I'm gonna have an Ell in THIS fic Carmilla's life already is kinda sad, but that's not what I wanted to say/type? So in chapter 5 or 6 there might be a possible time jump and shit hits the fan in those chapters guess.

The two girls exit the Laura's house and quickly make their way to the bus stop.

“So you excited Hollis? 

“Dan please don’t ask me that my dad already pestered me with his aren’t you excited talk."Laura barks at Danny thinking. And just she insistently feels worst.

“O.K. Hollis I get it just don’t bite my head off or anything like that.” 

Laura sighs as they approach a wired looking sign that says "BUS STOP" in huge black letters.” I’m sorry Danny I’m just feel really guilty and I guess I’m just lashing out at you."

“So still haven't told your dad about your power predicament yet?” She knows Danny’s just trying to be helpful but sometimes she ends making matters worst. 

“Danny about that I just think that telling him isn't even an option anymore. I just don’t want to disappoint him. When he starts talking about how I’m supposedly going to grow up and save the world one day... He just looks so happy almost as happy as he was before my mom- died.” She said her voice cracking slightly in the process. 

Danny looked at the smaller girl with such pity it almost hurt. Danny pulls Laura into a gentle hug with her surprisingly long limbs trying to take away all of the smaller girl’s pain.

Laura on the other hand hated when people treated her like a bird with a broken wing. Just because she her mom ripped away form her in one of the worst ways ever doesn't mean she can't take care of herself, because she was in fact fully capable of taking care of herself.(And if she wasn't that would be 7 years of krav maga gone to waste.)

The moment was shortly lived as an oddly large school bus screeched to a stop in front of them. The doors to the bus flap open and there in the driver seat a mild age man probably in he’s mid-30rds ushering with his hands for them to pill in the bus.

“Umm… is this the bus to Silas” Laura absently minded says out loud. ”SHHHHH! You don’t want to alert every villain and civilians in this area do you?” The man scolds Laura. “No I guess”, she replies hesitantly. 

“What’s your name freshman?” 

“Laura Hollis”. Laura knew somehow that the bus driver was gonna full fan boy about her but she really wished she hadn't told this man her name. 

“WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! The bus driver exclaims. He gets up and puts a hand in front of Laura and Danny to prevent them from going any farther (mostly just Laura). “YOUR Laura Hollis! Like THE Laura Hollis.

“Umm… ya that’s me all right Laura Hollis.” O.K. she's getting kind of annoyed with this man. She knew he meant well but he was sorta acting like five year old now she just really wanted to go to school.

“HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS LAURA. LAURA HOLLIS, DAUGHTER OF THE CHIEF AND JETSTREAM. Really Laura thought. Who the hell does that! Just, why would ANYONE do that!?!!?? she just wanted to go to school make a couple of new friends and have a normal day maybe like a normal kid without super-powers would do, but no instead she was being outed as the “kid of the world’s greatest defenders.” She know it was gonna happen but just not that soon. 

And also everyone was staring at her EVEN Danny.It makes her feel uneasy.

The excited fanboy extends his hand out for her to shake but puts it back when he realizes he not gonna get one. “Name’s Ron, Ron Jacobs, Bus driver of Silas.” Ron said He then turning around to the two gingers sitting in the front row (One ginger had neat short hair while the other had curly wild hair.) and gestures for the both them to get up. ”Please Laura Hollis it would be an honor if you and your friend there would sit here”.

Another thing Laura hates is how her family name makes people want to bow down and worship her.

Laura turns to Danny silently begging with her eye's for help. Danny just shrugs. So much for help she thought. “No, no you guys REALLY don’t have to.”

“No, it’s okay Hollis your like third generation,” the one with short hair replies excitedly." Plus I’m sure Perry wouldn’t mind, would you Per?” The red head then hopefully looks to their friend for approval. "Sure why not Lafontaine." Perry replies with a shrug. 

“Seriously Hollis you and your girlfriend can have these seats.” Lafontaine supplies 

“ppfffffhhh who D-Danny my girlfriend sh-she’s not my girlfriend, she’s my friend. my best friend.” Laura stutters out. “Ya me and Hollis are practically sisters. “, Danny butts in trying to help. Oh so now she decides to help Laura thought to herself.

“Well in that case”, some REALLY tall kid (taller than Danny.) said with a goofy grin and messy light brown hair, stands up and proceeds to puffs out his chest like a caveman. “I’m Wilson, Kirsch but most of my bros call me Kirsch.” Danny just scoffs at the human sized puppy and his attempts to flirt. Danny Just turns away and gives him the cold shoulder. Kirsch on the other hand looks like a kicked puppy and sits back down.  
O.K that was kind of harsh.

The two gingers get up and make their way to the back were the last two empty seat rest. Laura looks to Danny in defeat. Danny mumbles a ladies first Hollis so Laura awkwardly plops into the seats followed by Danny.

“Alright folks that's everyone next sto-“, Ron is interrupted by someone impatiently knocking on the glass doors of the bus. Ron pulls open the door and there stands Mark Hollis in search of his daughter. Ron’s jaw drops.

“Ummm… Hi may I come in?” Mark asks after an awkward moment of silents

“YA, SIR OF COURSE YOU CAN COME IN ANYTIME YOUR WANT YOUR HERO.” Ron replies completely lost with words and wide eyes. 

Mark carefully steps inside of the bus his eyes scanning around until they land on his on Laura’s in the front row. Mark sighs and visible relaxes. “There you are pumpkin you forgot your bear spray.” 

Laura groans painfully as a few people giggle and others fail to stifle their laughter Danny being one of them.” Thanks dad, “Laura says as she gets up to retrieves a can of her "day of the week bear spray" from her dad. “ Bye honey and have a nice day,” mark replies as he make a slow exit out of the bus. 

“Bear spray Hollis?” Danny asked. “Danny don’t even start.” Laura said with pink tinted cheeks 

“Alright Laura,” Danny said holding up her hands in surrender, “But I don’t think were gonna need bear spray where we’re going.” 

Ron seems to snap out of what ever FanBoy state he was and starts the bus up again.” O.K. people that’s it people, Next stop, Silas High!” Ron starts to drive the bus up onto an unfinished highway at a very fast pace, even though there's warning signs telling him to turn around.

But, the next sign is what really caught Laura’s eye. It had a little picture of a car falling off of the road plumbing to its death. “Umm… Ron?” Laura tries,” I don’t think were supposed to be going this way.” 

“RON!” Laura yelled out as the unfinished part of the highway appeared in her view. If anything Ron simply just speeds up to a more deathly speed. She looked around and wondered why wasn’t everyone else not scared to death some crazed fan boy was about to drive them off of a HIGHWAY. 

“Hold on guy!” Ron said as sit belts came out of the sits and strapped everyone to the seats like super glue. Some girl began to frantically yell and scream "out no’s and please stop the bus I’m too young to die".(which were just mostly Laura. OK maybe they were all just from Laura.)

Ron then drove the bus clean off the highway and the bus began it's frantically fall to ground, until large wings sprigged from the sides of the bus followed by even huge rocket turbines. The bus bolted forward and people started to scream for their lives (again mostly Laura).

Ron scoffed out a “freshman”. When he took a peek at the kids from the rear-view mirror. 

"Everyone if I may have you attention if you would please look to you right you can see Silas High. Thanks anti-gravitational tech the schools constantly in motion as a precaution against those who might have nefarious plans, and its location is only supplied to a few highly qualified individuals such as myself.” Ron says while circling around the school. 

Ron lands gently next to few other buses and opens the door for everyone to exit. “OH and word of advice don’t mess the bus because the bus waits for no one, but except for you Laura Hollis.” Ron said and turned around to hands Laura one of his old business cards with his number on it.

“If you ever need to talk, need company, of just need a ride you can call me.” Ron tells Laura.

Thanks Ron I’ll consider that,” Laura said trying her best not to be creeped out a little bit. She then grabs Danny’s hand leads her out of that death machine they call "bus". 

“Wow,” Laura and Danny say in unison. Laura slowly let's go of Danny's hand full takes in the pure awesomeness that stands before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. :) Oh and yes i edited or at least tried to.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. :)


End file.
